Pahit, Manis, dan Tomat
by Miyoko Kimimori
Summary: For Sasuke's birthday/Sasuke lelah menunggu Sakura di gerbang sekolah. Gadis itu tak juga muncul. Namun tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat sebuah video call dari kekasihnya itu./"Sa-Sasuke-kun …"/"Ck, sepertinya aku harus membungkam mulutmu itu."/"Pakailah, kau basah kuyup."/"...besok kau akan berada di rumah seharian."/"Hah?"/WarnInside/RnR?


**Pahit, Manis, dan Tomat **created by me, **Miyoko Kimimori**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, rush, typo(s), etc.**

**SasuSaku****.** Friendship, Family. T

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Sakura …."

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke menggumamkan nama gadis musim semi itu. _Onyx_-nya terus melirik ke gerbang sekolah tak jauh di depan. Sosok _pink_ itu tak kunjung muncul. Bosan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersender di bawah pohon besar di belakangnya.

Angin senja mulai berhembus lagi. Sedikit sejuk namun juga kering. Jelas, ini hampir memasuki musim panas. Langit di atas sana nampak indah dengan seberkas warna oranye yang terulas rapi. Sasuke menatap langit itu dengan lekat. Sepintas ia mendengus pelan sebelum pikirannya mulai melayang.

Ada sesuatu yang seakan mengganjal pikirannya. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa aneh melihat tingkah tiga orang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Pertama, mengenai tingkah Sakura yang rasanya lebih pendiam. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Sasuke dapat melihat air muka sendu Sakura dari iris hitam kelamnya. Sakura nampak sedang tertekan oleh sesuatu, namun gadis musim semi itu tidak mau menceritakannya sedikit pun. Jujur saja, meski Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin, namun kali ini ia mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya itu.

Kedua, ini berhubungan dengan sahabatnya sejak kecil, Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang _over aktif_ itu pun juga lebih pendiam, bahkan tak ada lagi sapaan hangat yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Meski mereka sering berpapasan saat berangkat sekolah, hanya ada tatapan tajam yang di balas tatapan dingin oleh Sasuke. Terkadang Sakura yang berada di sampingnya selalu menggandeng lengan Sasuke semakin erat ketika Naruto berada tak jauh dari mereka. Sasuke semakin heran.

Ketiga, inilah yang sangat tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Ini menyangkut kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat menjemput Sakura, Sasuke tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Itachi dengan seseorang di telepon. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke malah menajamkan indera pendengarannya dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Yang membuatnya hampir melonjak kaget adalah saat nama gadis musim semi itu terlantun jelas dari mulut Itachi.

.

.

_Itachi mengeratkan genggamannya pada telepon. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa volume bicaranya semakin lama semaikn tinggi. "Tidak boleh! Kau harus menepati janjimu, Saku__ra__-chan! Tidak ada alasan lagi! Kau akan tahu resikonya jika melanggar. Apa aku harus—"_

"_Aniki, apa yang kau lakukan."_

_Itachi sedikit terperanjat melihat adiknya yang kini berada di belakang. Dengan santai ia lekas menutup teleponnya, lalu bertanya, "Sasuke, apa kau menguping pembicaraanku?"_

"_Menguping?" dahinya berkerut. "Menguping tentang apa?"_

_Itachi mendengus. "Tidak."_

.

.

Untung saja saat itu Itachi tidak curiga. Sasuke tidak ingin Itachi tahu bahwa ia memang menguping pembicaraannya. Lagipula, ia heran, merasa bingung apakah tadi hanya salah dengar atau Itachi menyebut nama gadis lain yang hampir mirip dengan Sakura? Entahlah.

Ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja menyinggung tentang Sakura dan menyakan pendapat Itachi, Uchiha sulung itu lebih sering mengendikan bahu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Jelas, terlihat dingin, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke. Menyadari itu, Sasuke semakin heran. Arah pikirannya berbelit-belit, kesana, kemari. Ia tahu tidak akan mendapat jawaban mengenai Itachi jika hanya termenung seperti itu, apalagi jika ditambah dengan masalah Sakura dan Naruto. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi pada siapa?

**DRRTT! DDRRTT!**

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Sesegera mungkin ia meraih handphone di dalam saku, pikirannya sudah tertuju pada sosok _pink_, kekasihnya, sesaat sebelum ia mengeluarkan benda elektronik itu. Dan ketika ia menatap layar _handphone_-nya, benar saja, ternyata itu Sakura. Bahkan gadis itu menghubungi Sasuke dengan _video call_.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke lekas menjawab panggilan itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat pemandangan mengejutkan dari tempat Sakura melakukan panggilan.

Pemuda _emo_ itu menajamkan matanya. "Sakura! Sakura!" ia berteriak kala mendapati sosok _pink_ itu begitu berantakan dengan pakaian yang compang-camping.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun …"

Giginya bergemeretak. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sakura?"

_Video_ yang diambil dari seberang sana terlihat sedikit bergoyang, tak seimbang. Nampaknya Sakura memegangnya dengan tangan bergetar. Sekali lagi, Sasuke memperhatikan kekasihnya dengan sorot mata khawatir—sangat khawatir. Surai _pink_-nya acak-acakan, peluh membasahi wajahnya, pakaiannya pun entah bagaimana terlihat seperti dirobek paksa oleh seseorang beberapa kali.

Dugaan buruk terlintas cepat dalam benaknya. Tangan Sasuke lekas terkepal kuat. Pasti seseorang telah menyakiti Sakura. Gejolak emosi mulai terasa mendesak dadanya, begitu sesak. Dan yang sukses membuat ia tak tahan akan dentuman keras di hatinya itu saat iris hitamnya melihat jelas sorot mata meminta tolong dari _green emerald_ kekasihnya, ditambah dengan cairan bening yang mengalir deras dari sana.

"Sasuke-kun … a-aku … tolong …"

"Cepat katakan kau dimana!"

"A-aku ada di—aaaahhh!"

_Video_-nya semakin tak jelas. Suara gemuruh dapat terdengar jelas dari sana. Lalu dengan cepat panggilan itu terputus. Sasuke membulatkan matanya menatap layar _handphone_ yang menjadi hitam. Detik sebelumnya, samar-samar ia dapat melihat bayangan seseorang di belakang Sakura yang menendang _handphone _gadis itu hingga membuatnya menjerit terkejut. Dan kalau tidak salah lihat, ia mengenal siapa seseorang itu, seseorang dengan surai pirang yang mencolok.

"Naruto …."

**BUGHT!**

Tangannya yang terkepal berhasil mendarat di batang pohon besar. Ia merasa terkejut juga sakit. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya bahwa yang dilihatnya itu adalah Naruto. Tapi siapa lagi jika bukan dia? Rambut pirang mencolok yang jabrik. Sasuke pun jadi teringat tentang sikap Naruto yang berubah drastis akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, kemungkinan ia tidak mungkin salah lihat, itu pasti Naruto. Namun yang jadi pikirannya sekarang adalah mengapa Naruto berada di tempat Sakura? Apa dia yang membuat Sakura menjadi seperti itu?

Sasuke mencengkram kepalanya dengan kuat. Kelopak matanya mulai terpejam. Berpikir. Ia mulai mengingat setiap benda yang ada di tempat Sakura berada. Ia yakin, ia pernah ke sana. Lebih keras, ia semakin keras mengingatnya. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbuka dan ia lekas berlari kencang dengan sorot mata ingin membunuh.

'_Pantas saja Sakura tidak muncul. Cih, brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura di gudang sekolah, kuso Dobe?'_ geram hatinya.

**=0=0=0=**

Ia berdiri tegap, menatap gudang sekolah yang cukup besar itu dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu besar di depannya.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Kakinya mulai berjalan masuk. Pandangannya mengedar ke segala penjuru. Hitam. Tempat itu lumayan gelap. _Onyx_ hitamnya menyipit saat samar-samar mendengar suara tangisan di depan sana. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Tak lama ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Sakura!"

Hatinya terasa dihantam dengan kuat. Ia tak kuat melihat gadis itu. Sakura terbaring lemah dengan pakaian yang sudah tak layak. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang sudah terekspos dengan bebas. Jika diperhatikan, ada bercak darah di lantai gudang, dan juga ujung bibir Sakura nampak membiru. Gadis itu menangis dengan sisa tenaganya. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan surai merah mudanya yang sudah tak bisa di atur, berantakan sekali.

Sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke dengan segera melepaskan jas yang dia pakai lalu memakaikannya pada Sakura. Kedua tangannya lekas menarik gadis musim semi itu ke dalam pelukan hangat. Demi apapun juga saat ini Sasuke benar-benar marah. Ia tidak terima jika kekasihnya disakiti hingga seperti itu.

"Katakan, siapa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?" kepalanya tertunduk. Ada setetes cairan bening yang meluncur cepat dari matanya. Sakit, ya, Uchiha bungsu itu dapat merasakan sakit yang Sakura rasakan. Dilecehkan dan disiksa.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, masih terisak. Gadis itu mencengkram erat pakaian Sasuke seakan dia tak pernah ingin melepaskannya. Dan nampaknya Sasuke pun tak berniat melepaskan pelukan erat yang ia berikan pada Sakura. Namun ….

"Wah, ternyata, ada tamu tak diundang."

Matanya langsung mendelik tajam saat suara _baritone_ yang familiar itu terdengar jelas. Sorot matanya semakin tajam. Sebelah tangannya kembali terkepal kuat. Sementara itu Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa tangan mungil Sakura semakin erat mencengkram pakaiannya. Gadis itu semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia ketakutan. Ya, takut akan sosok pirang yang kini berada tak jauh di depan sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" suara tegas itu terlontar dengan cepat.

Naruto menyeringai dengan iris _shap__p__ire_ yang berkilat. "Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengannya. Iya 'kan, Sakura-chan?"

Mendengar itu Sakura mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Isakannya mulai berubah menjadi jeritan-jeritan kecil. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mendengar suara itu. Dengan berbagai cara ia semakin melekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Ia yakin Sasuke akan melindunginya.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, _kuso Dobe? _Apa kau ingin mencari masalah denganku, huh?"

Gelak tawanya seketika membahana. "Ini bukan salahku, _kuso Teme_. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku mau. Salahkan dia yang sudah menolakku beberapa kali." Telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke arah Sakura.

"Ck, sepertinya aku harus membungkam mulutmu itu."

"Hooo, jadi kau ingin melawanku? Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Pelukannya terlepas. Sakura semakin tak tahan, ia tak ingin Sasuke jauh darinya. Cairan bening itu kembali mengalir dari iris _emerld_-nya. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan lekat seolah berkata, _tenang saja aku akan membalas perbuatannya_. Dan pada akhirnya gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, melekatkan jas hitam yang telah Sasuke beri padanya.

"Bahkan aku sendiri tak berani untuk menyakiti Sakura walaupun hanya karena hal sekecil apapun," geramnya masih dengan nada datar namun air mukanya nampak menegang disusul sorot mata tajam.

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan singkat dari Sasuke. "Tidak usah banyak bicara. _Saa, koi! Teme!"_

Sasuke menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya. Namun seketika itu juga berubah, datar. Hanya ada tatapan penuh kemarahan dari sorot mata obsidiannya. Uchiha bungsu itu menggeram sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang menuju Naruto sembari mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuat, untuk dihadapkan pada wajah pemuda pirang itu.

Di sisi lain, senyuman khas tergurat jelas dalam raut wajah Naruto_. Shappire_-nya semakin berkilat kala Sasuke kian mendekat. _Kau akan berakhir, Teme_, batinnya.

Naruto terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia berteriak nyaring. "SEKARANG!"

"Apa?" Sasuke melambatkan lajunya, namun …

**BRUUUSHH!**

Tubuhnya telah sukses diguyur oleh semacam cairan berwarna merah yang di campur dengan sesuatu agak bertekstur lembut. Sasuke tertegun tanpa ekspresi. Sepintas matanya menatap ke atas sebelum akhirnya terfokus pada sahabatnya di depan sana. Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa.

Tak lama, gudang yang gelap itu kini menjadi sangat terang. Satu persatu lampu berbeda warna mulai menyala dan tertuju pada sosok basah kuyup yang nampaknya belum mengerti dengan keadaan sekitar. Selang beberapa detik, kerumunan gadis yang dipimpin oleh Karin mulai berbaris di belakang Naruto. Mereka semua membawa sebuah bungkusan yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa. Dan Sasuke semakin heran.

"_Se, no!"_ Naruto berteriak penuh semangat, lalu …

"_TANJOUBI OMEDETOU,_ UCHIHA SASUKE!"

**DEG!**

Bibirnya nampak sedikit terbuka, takjub. Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap diam, nampaknya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya berbalik saat sentuhan lembut menghampiri pundaknya. Ia sedikit tersentak mendapati sosok yang ia duga telah disakiti dengan kejam. Itu sosok gadis musim semi yang ia cintai. Kini Sakura berdiri di hadapannya sembari memegang sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk tomat merah yang kelihatannya sangat lezat. Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah pemuda _emo_ itu.

Sepintas Sasuke manatap pakaian Sakura yang masih compang-camping, namun gadis itu menutupinya dengan jas hitam milik Sasuke. _Onyx_-nya memicing. Tangannya yang basah lekas mengelus lembut wajah berseri milik gadis Haruno itu. Dan memar biru yang berada di bibir Sakura terhapus karena elusan Sasuke. Seketika ia sadar, itu hanya _make up._

"Sakura … kau …."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun." Senyum manisnya semakin berkembang.

Lengannya lalu terhempas. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan seksama kemudian mendelik ke belakang di mana sekumpulan gadis dan pemuda pirang bodoh itu tengah berdiri. "Apa artinya ini, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Tapi kami hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu."

Dahinya berkerut. "Kejutan?"

"Ya, Sakura-chan benar! Ini sebuah kejutan ulang tahun untukmu, _Baka Teme!"_ teriak Naruto yang mulai berjalan mendekat. "Pintarlah sedikit, masa kau tidak menyadari suasana semeriah ini, huh? Jangan khawatir, yang tadi itu hanya sandiwara saja." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dan sukses mendapat _deathglare_ darinya.

"Sakura, jadi selama ini—"

"Ya, kami bertingkah aneh untuk membuatmu percaya dan agar kami semua dapat menjalankan kejutan sesuai rencana."

Mata obsidiannya tertuju pada sosok misterius yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraannya. Sosok itu mulai menampakkan diri dari kegelapan di sudut ruangan. Saat cahaya lampu samar-samar mulai menerpa wajah seseorang itu, Sasuke berdecih pelan, ia tahu siapa itu.

"_Aniki."_

"Horaaaaa! Ini dia sang Dalang telah tiba," teriak Naruto memberi penyambutan yang aneh. Itachi hanya menghembuskan nafas berat melihat tingkahnya.

"Jadi ini ulahmu, huh?" tanya Sasuke, dingin.

"Seperti biasanya, bukannya berterima kasih, kau malah menunjukkan ekspresi dingin seperti itu." Itachi mendekati adiknya seraya melemparkan sebuah jaket dan handuk kering. "Pakailah, kau basah kuyup."

"Cih, memangnya siapa yang—"

**PLETAK!**

"—kh!"

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tangan Itachi telah sukses memberi sedikit sentilan kecil pada dahi sang Adik. Senyumnya lekas tergurat, senyum hangat seorang kakak yang nampak menyayangi adik di depannya ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke," ucapnya lembut.

Tak menjawab. Sasuke hanya mengelus bekas sentilan itu. Detik selanjutnya ia membersihkan dirinya dan mengenakan jaket. Sejenak termenung saat menemukan hal ganjal, ia baru sadar kalau cairan yang membuatnya lusuh ini adalah jus tomat. Tentu saja ia sedikit geram. Jus tomat yang seharusnya dinikmati dengan cara diminum, kini malah dipakai untuk mengguyur dirinya.

_Kau pikir berapa kg tomat yang sudah kau pakai, Baka Aniki? Jika saja aku dapat menyelamatkan tomat-tomat itu, persedian tomatku akan penuh selama tiga atau lima bulan ke depan. _Bantinnya. Sedetik kemudian ia merutuk karena pemikiran konyol yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ah iya, Sasuke-kun, ayo tiup lilinnya." Sakura mengulurkan kue ulang tahun yang masih di tangannya.

Sasuke sontak menghadap ke arah Sakura. Seketika hening. Semuanya tak ada yang bersuara. Dan ketika Sasuke meniup api lilin, suara atau mungkin teriakan lantas membahana di gudang tua itu. Semuanya tersenyum, menyebarkan kebahagiaan dan menyelimuti Sasuke dengan kehangatan.

Tak lama, namanya dipanggil beberapa kali dan Sasuke segera menoleh. Ia mendengus pelan melihat kerumunan gadis yang membawa hadiah seolah tak tahan untuk segera berlari memeluknya. Kalau Karin tidak menampakkan ekspresi jahatnya itu, mungkin kini Sasuke sudah hampir pingsan karena dikerumuni mereka.

"Ayo mengantri! Aku tak akan biarkan kalian mengerumuni Sasuke-ku! Ma-maksudku Sasuke-nya Sakura!" Karin menatap satu persatu wajah yang menunjukkan rasa sebal itu.

Terlepas dari hal tersebut, Sakura hanya tertawa hambar menadapati perkataan Karin yang sesuatu itu. Yah, gadis itu memang memuja Sasuke, ia akan berjuang habis-habisan demi bisa berada di samping si Uchiha bungsu. Namun sejak Sakura resmi jadi kekasih lelaki dingin itu, Karin mulai mengubah pola pikirnya meski menurut Sakura tetap saja itu tidak berubah.

Ia mengubahnya dari "Sasuke – Karin" menjadi "Sasuke – Sakura – Karin"

_Hanya menambahkan namaku di antara namanya dan Sasuke. Kok rasanya aku seperti pengganggu ya? _Batinnya.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja dengan pakaianmu itu?"

"Eh?" lamunannya terbuyarkan. Sakura lekas menoleh, mendapati Sasuke sudah berada di sampingnya. "Aku? Hm... tentu, maksudku, aku sudah memakai jaketmu jadi tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis merespon rasa khawatir kekasihnya. Walau begitu, Sakura agak terkejut karena ada kejadian langka yang terjadi tepat di depannya—Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau sudah membuatku khawatir tadi." Sebelah tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dan berakhir menyetuh paras cantik gadis Haruno itu. "Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya jika kau benar-benar terancam hilang dari sisiku."

Sakura bergeming namun senyuman hangatnya cepat mengembang. "Maaf, Sasuke-kun. Ini juga atas paksaan kakakmu. Tadinya aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi karena waktu itu aku sudah berjanji jadi Itachi-nii menagih janjiku."

Sasuke agak tersentak. Terbersit di pikirannya mengenai Itachi yang tengah menelpon seseorang tempo hari yang menyebut-nyebut soal janji dan nama Sakura. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang, jadi maksud pembicaraan kakaknya itu adalah ini.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Lagipula, aku akan tetap berada di sisimu sampai kapanpun."

Iris obsidiannya menatap lurus pada manik _emerald _Sakura dengan lekat. Keduanya merasa nyaman dan hangat. Ada semacam aura yang mendorong keduanya untuk mulai memangkas jarak. Namun, ketika rasa itu sudah membuat mereka begitu tenang dan nampak sedikit romantis, teriakan melengking Naruto mengakhiri segalanya.

"Oi! _Teme! _Jangan mesra-mesraan terus! Aku tidak bisa menahan mereka lebih lama!"

Sasuke mendelik dan menatap gerombolan gadis itu mulai tak sabar. Mereka mulai menantang Karin dan tidak terpengaruh dengan adanya Naruto di sana. Ah, tentu saja, Sasuke tahu, mana mungkin Naruto dapat menenangkan emosi fansnya yang mulai menggila? Yang ada, malah Naruto yang terancam kena cacian dan hantaman tak berperasaan. Sementara itu...

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey, Sasuke!"

Ada yang memanggilnya, lagi. Namun warna suaranya berbeda. Sasuke mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke ambang pintu dan ia _sweatdroped _di tempat. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata ada yang lebih buruk dari pada fansnya, yaitu teman-temannya yang konyol. Sasuke tahu itu saat melihat Ino dkk datang.

Kelompok Ino, dua orang berjalan dengan keadaan setengah ngantuk bersama seorang gadis Yamanaka dengan penampilan mencolok. _Dress _panjang, sepatu hak tinggi, dan _make up_ tebal. Sepertinya Ino berniat menarik perhatian Sasuke tanpa tahu bahwa cara itu akan gagal 100%.

Kelompok Neji, lelaki Hyuuga itu menyeret seseorang bersamanya—Lee. Si alis tebal terus memberontak seraya mengatakan 'aku tak mau menemui Sasuke!' dengan alasan karena masih tak mengakui lelaki itu sebagai kekasih Sakura. Sementara Tenten hanya tersenyum hampa. Matanya melirik Lee berkali-kali seolah mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

Kelompok Hinata, tidak ada yang spesial, sih. Mereka tidak heboh, hanya biasa saja. Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Sasuke _sweatdrop_. Di saat yang lain heboh tidak karuan dan sukses membuatnya sakit kepala, Hinata, Kiba dan Shino tak banyak merespon. Mereka begitu tenang.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Ayo sana." Itachi mendorong kecil punggung Sasuke. "Temui teman-temanmu dan bersenang-senanglah di ulang tahunmu ini meskipun besok kau akan berada di rumah seharian."

"Hah?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Cepat sana. Mereka menunggumu."

Sasuke masih penasaran, namun akhirnya ia mengabaikan perasaan itu. Ia mulai bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Perbincangan dan keributan muncul tak terkendali saat mereka bersama. Sasuke bingung, kesal dengan keadaan namun ia juga tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia juga menikmatinya. Apalagi dengan adanya Sakura yang terus menggenggam tangannya, emosinya berhasil turun beberapa kali. Bersamaan dengan itu, Itachi hanya tersenyum jahil melihat pemandangan di depan sana. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya ia tengah menunggu sesuatu. Entah apa itu. Sasuke yang merasakan hal tersebut lekas melirik Itachi dari ekor matanya. Rasa penasaran yang ia abaikan tadi kembali datang. Meski begitu, Itachi bukanlah menjadi fokusnya saat ini. Sasuke lebih terfokus pada acara perayaan ulang tahunnya ini. Kejadian yang awalnya pahit berubah menjadi manis seperti sekarang dan semuanya diubah oleh satu kali guyuran jus tomat. Aneh memang, tapi Sasuke—sedikit—menyukainya.

**FIN**

Halo, sudah lama rasanya :) akhirnya saya bisa publish fic di sini lagi setelah hiatus. Saya tidak yakin ada yang menunggu kehadiran saya lagi, tapi saya tahu masih ada yang menunggu fic-fic baru dari semua author ffn, dan tentu saja itu termasuk saya. Ini fic untuk meramaikan ultah Sasuke sekaligus tanda pembangkitan saya dari hiatus :D semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Meski jujur saya menganggap fic ini gaje abis! Entahlah. Saya baru menulis lagi dan rasanya aneh. Serasa merangkak dari bawah lagi. Yah, saya harus mencari gaya menulis saya agar sama seperti dulu atau bahkan lebih baik lagi. Dan selain itu...

Selamat Ulang Tahun Uchiha Sasuke! XD

* * *

**Omake :**

"Sasuke, aku taruh sarapannya di meja ini ya?"

Itachi meletakkan sebuah nampan di meja berukuran sedang yang berada di samping ranjang Sasuke. Matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih bersembunyi di balik selimut. Itachi pun tersenyum.

"Kemarin, menyenangkan, bukan?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menyibakkan selimutnya dan menatap tajam sang kakak. "Menyuruh orang yang berulang tahun membersihkan sampah bekas persiapan perayaan sekaligus membersihkan gudang itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!"

Itachi tertawa lepas. "Kalau tidak seperti itu, tidak akan seru. Lagipula kami semua sudah lelah mempersiapkan acara untukmu, makanya sisanya—pembersihannya kami serahkan padamu."

"Tapi membersihkan setengah gudang yang luas itu berlebihan! Kau kira aku siapa? Petugas kebersihan?" tanyanya agak keras.

"Kau adalah adik manja yang aku sayangi," jawabnya lembut. Ia mencoba mengelus kepala Sasuke namun cepat ditepis.

"Pantas saja kemarin kau berkata aku akan berada di rumah seharian. Ternyata kau sudah memprediksikan semua ini." Sasuke berdecih kesal. "Dasar licik."

Itachi terkekeh. "Oke, aku minta maaf. Jangan marah seperti itu. Yasudah, istirahatlah yang cukup. Makan sarapanmu. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Itachi lekas meninggalkan kamar Sasuke setelah memastikan adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Sementara itu, Sasuke termenung memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana rasanya diberi kehangatan dan diberi kerjaan tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya. Ada rasa senang dan sedikit sebal yang menggelitik hatinya sejak kemarin. Ia pun mendengus pelan menyadari bibirnya sedikit terangkat, mencoba mengguratkan senyum.

"Jadi ini rasanya menjadi orang yang berulang tahun?"


End file.
